the doll
by derpy girl
Summary: sam is an ordinary girl she doesn't seen to care much about life until a strange boy arrived in her class her best friend and herself agreed to follow him... but what are they really getting into?
1. the beginning

you know i never really thought about life i was always doing the same thing i never thought these boring days would end because ever science that day on my birthday when i met that boy

and when he told me that i do matter and that one day i would make a change is why i kept going i was searching for him it seemed so foolish of me to chase something that people keep saying its just a dream …..though i never believed it was a dream i keep wondering if it was…hmmm? i can hear the sound of my alarm constantly beeping i turn it off and get ready for school i turn on the tv after i take my shower aperentaly there was a kid who destroyed some property, murdered there parents and committed suicide that was the 49th kid who has done the same thing that the rest of the 48 kids have done they have only been in three types of schools my school an elementary school and another high school this time it was a 8 year old girl she was never bullied or had any enemys i walked out of my apartment and walk to school yep thats right i live by myself no one knows this except me and my best friend blade thats not his real name but everyone knows him as that his real name is tom not that anyone cared i arrived at school just to see blade already there that was a surprise he usually likes to show up late i unlock my locker and he doest seem pretty excited as usual hey blade i started in till he interrupted me oh hey there cutie how you doing? i stared at him your not wearing your contacts are you i said to him in a really tired voice w-wait how did you?… sam? he said in shocked oh man I'm so sorry i guess i did for get to put my contacts in your hopeless i mumbled i opened my locker and gave him some contacts i always had extras in case he forgot his as i handed them to him we head into class and sat in our seats and class began hello students the teacher started today we have a new student his name is jack i watched as the black haired white skinned boy sat down in his seat he was right beside me um hi I'm sam he looked at me i smiled then he turned his head to the board at lunch me and blade decided to follow him um are we stalking him blade asked um y-yeah i guess so i said to him it was really weird it was like this person wasn't real lets just follow him for 5 more minutes i said we followed him to the office he put a usb in the computer and started playing a different song then what was on the announcements…my vision started to blur and i got really dizzy i then blacked out


	2. kidnaped

When i woke up i was at my house with Jack in my kitchen i was exhausted i could bearably move then i stopped and thought for a moment why was jack in my house where is blade how did i pass out? so many questions ran trough my head i had no idea what to do! okay i said to myself first i gotta get out of here i lifted my arm and suddenly felt a enormous heat wave go through my body i felt like i was being burned alive! i tried to scream but my voice made no sound i rolled my eyes thinking it was a dream but then i realized how is this a dream if my harm hurts like hell?! i panicked my breathing got heaver and heaver by the second i struggled why is this happening why can't i get loose without being in pain i kept thinking to myself its not going to work a voice said a shadow went over me and there jack stood looking at me with full seriousness you probably wondering why you passed out its basically because you are- bang! right then blade crashed through my door SAM! he yelled j-jack?! the new kid? YOU GIVE SAM BACK YOU BASTARD! blade threw a punch right at him! jack dodged it took blade by the shirt and the arm and flipped him backwards on to his back i gasped blade i tried to yelled but nothing came out jack grabbed me and headed out the balcony blade got up he looked like he was in pain jack jumped into the air off the balcony i was on the 14th level someone could easily die jumping from here i thought i was going to die here with him! i closed my eyes and felt a little tap i opened then we were on… a different…..roof! he carried me into a store and took me to the back…..he put in a code and the door opened eventually he put me on a bed i then he left i was worried to try and move again but i did anyway i slowly lifted my arm and then my body no heat at all looks like whatever was burning me when I moved earlier was gone I tried saying something but my voice still did not work i looked at my arm there was a bright visible burn on it i walk up to the door and tried to open it its locked! i thought. i had no idea what they would wanted from me, i looked around the place only had a sink, door, bed and a empty dresser the door opened and a girl walked in


	3. no idea what so ever

HI! SO YOUR THE NEW GIRL HUH? WELL ITS NICE TO HAVE YOU IM ASHLEY BUT YOU CAN CALL ME ASH! SO TELL ME WHAT KIND OF FOOD YOU LIKE OH WAIT YOU STILL CANT TALK OH I SORRY OMG I LOVE YOUR HAIR ITS SOO PRETTY OOOOOH AND IT FEELS NICE the girl said this girl named ashley i thought to myself she's…..really….obnoxious OH OH WAIT I'LL GO GET ISA she says as she runs out of the door! eventually 2 men took me to another room sit down a tall man said i sat down in a chair he grabbed my arm and put a needle in me he injected some kind of fluid then her took the needle out i still had no idea what was going on suddenly he told me sit here and not move he look at his watch i stood still on the chair for about 15min then i started to get blurry againa\ then everything was normal again, i was so confused i still don't know what the fuck is going on! um can i ask you something? i asked  
yes? he replied. I'm idk why I'm here i said its because your soul is beyond are charts so far we can only tell that you're a level purple he replied to me. level purple? i thought what does that mean?


	4. training

eventually they took me to one last room when we got into the room ashley didn't look so happy as she did earlier. i heard a gulp go down my throat. were the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GREN! the tall guy from earlier walked up and said now now settle down we don't want you paralized from having spaz attack. HAHAHA! she looked at me oh you must be the new girl…..uh sammantha right. just sam i replied. and you've seen me before NOOOOPE sorry you must of met ashley my twin I'm isa she said in a yawn oh i thought to myself i literally had no idea she had a twin! any way lets start training. wat. i said in shock. training WHAT ARE YOU DEAF TOO?! she yelled across the room. i followed her in to a obstacle course and a bunch of other stuff after i finished everything she looked at me and said alright I'm going to show you to your room tomorrow you have school. i blinked in more shock waaaaaaait why did you all kidnap me? i didn't kidnap you jack just has a way of doing things. its not my fault for whatever he does. she replied in a bit of attitude i followed her into the room i went on


	5. return

top of the bed and lied down the lights turned off and i fell asleep. i hear a loud thud! i wake up from the floor i look at my hands and their stitched together after that i see blade on the ground dead i rose my from bed and looked at my self it was a dream i got out of my bed my arm was not moving i got up and looked in the closet all my clothes were there! i changed into a hoodie and sweatpants with a thin polkadot scarf. jack walked in and put his hand on my arm i felt the pain again he took his hand off and apologized for everything its time for breakfast want to head down with me? um sure i answer we walk down to a cafeteria i grabbed some toast and ate it, later that day me and jack walked down to school i felt a hand grab my arm i felt the pain again sam! said a voice it was blade's voice are you okay he said to me i started to cry because of the pain sam w-whats wrong he asked my sh-s- suddenly jack slaps blade. she's injured you idiot and you're just making it worse by holding her arm he said to blade…..blade took his hand off my arm i-i-i-im s- he started i interrupted him its fine. later on in school jack kept following me around he stopped for a moment sam i need your help. he said with what i asked with your friend blade what about him. we need to bring him with us he said. w-w-will he be ok? i asked in a worried voice yes a promise he will be safe sam. i head back with jack eventually we took blade with us the same way jack took me turns out blade is a type blue which also means he's staying with us  
we both got used to the place and everything we leaded why we were here and why they choose us. but the reason we are here…..we found was dangerous...


End file.
